The Wayne Ball
by Perceptions of a young dreamer
Summary: Jason (Red X) is bored out of his mind at a ball hosted by his family but when he see's a stunning little bird, his attention is renewed but his heart has also started running inside his chest as a side effect. The evening just became interesting with her presence and him competing for her attention. Jason and Raven pairing.


_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **_

_**Jason Todd is Red X; Jason and Raven pairing.**_

He could actually list a million things he would be rather doing right now than listen to the businessmen talk about their boring lives and that would still be more interesting than being here.

He was in Wayne manor.

Attending one of the very exclusive and extravagant balls hosted by the billionaire philanthropist, Bruce Wayne.

And Jason was bored out of mind when he saw his brothers mingling with the guests with overly sweet smiles.

"Having fun Jaybird?" Dick asked after standing next to him. Jason took another champagne glass from the passing by waiters and said "No, remind me again why I am here?"

"Because it's a family event and you are family, whether you like it or not." Dick said with a smile taking a sip from the drink in his hand.

After the bat family got to know that he was alive and kicking, they immediately did anything they could to coax him back into the family. After years of them trying to make Jason understand (since his Red X days actually; Richard was shocked out his mind and his face was priceless when he got to know that Jason was the anti- hero). He was here in the Manor as Bruce Wayne's son that was found after many years of him being lost a young teenager.

He was talking to the Mayor when he saw the doors open grandly and _she_ entered. His interest in the conversation which was already were low and his lungs decided to go on a vacation leaving his heart running when his eyes took in the sight of her.

She was wearing a black and silver gown and a black shawl over her shoulders, the dress hugged her chest before fluttering out from her waist. There were intricate black designs with a hint of silver on the fabric which sat above her waist; there were black silk straps under wiring her chest and showing off her thin waist. The dress below the waist was silver sequined with a black see through lace lying over it, dimming the bright color a bit.

She complemented her look with black elbow length gloves and a few silver accessories. Her-now long- black hair with deep purple undertones were pinned up in a delicate puff with her flick capturing her forehead and shadowing her gem, the rest of her hair cascaded down her shoulders in loose curls. She had applied light makeup, just smokey eyes and a light pink blush on her cheeks with her pinkish red pouty lips left idle.

She looked absolutely stunning.

She turned when the coat check girl took off her shawl and he could swear that his heart skipped a beat. The dress was strapless and her back was covered by a cross made of silk black straps attached to her dress. His eyes bulged out of his sockets when he saw her back dimples also.

Oh god, this woman was surely here to kill him.

Before he could do anything or approach the little bird, Tim approached her and offered her his elbow to escort her with a friendly smile. She smiled and took his offered arm and walked into the Gala with the young man.

As she walked all eyes turned towards her, their eyes not moving from her elegance and beauty; Jason just barely stopped him from glowering when he saw a few guys of the hero community and other eyeing her.

He said to man who was still talking, oblivious to Jason's un-interest "Excuse me." The man just nodded with a polite smile and Jason sauntered towards a corner where he could see Raven talking to Bruce and Tim with a champagne glass in her hand, after a few minutes Bruce excused himself and Dick and Kori joined them.

Jason could hear their small laughs and he just smiled wider and shook his head thinking how beautiful she looked when she laughed. He chugged down the glass of whiskey in his hand and decided to make his presence known.

He was walking towards her when he saw Bruce gave him a nod; he groaned and redirected his steps walking towards the grand curved staircase. He stood on one of those steps with Tim, Damian, Cass, Dick all standing on different steps in the back ground with Dick standing in the front with a champagne glass in his hand and a warm smile on his handsome face

Bruce stood on the top most step while Dick addressed with a small smile "Thank you for joining us this fine evening…you know, whenever our father brings our family together for new year's like this, it's tradition to commence the evening with a centuries old waltz…so if you can find yourselves a partner please join us in the ball room." He ended gesturing his hand towards the ball room.

Raven turned and kept her empty glass on the table when she felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned with a smile but it faltered a bit when he saw Damian standing there with a charming smile on his face; he extended his hand towards her silently asking her to dance. When the ex- assassin saw the reluctance on her face he said "It'd be rude not to dance…."

Raven let go of a sigh when she knew that he wouldn't let her get away and smiled and placed her hand in his and said "It is tradition." He grinned a bit wider and hooked her arm with his and escorted her to the ball room, she just rolled her eyes but smiled a bit. She saw Dick also get Kori with him to the ball room.

Jason just stood there and whined in his mind, if he didn't get any time with the dark beauty soon then he would have to revert back to his old ways and steal her away. He smirked at that last train of thought and a plan formed in his mind. With that he approached the ball room.

The dance commenced, Raven placed her right hand on Damian's shoulder while her left hand cupped his' and the dark haired boy placed his hand respectfully on the small of her back, guiding her through the dance with expertise, she smiled and they glided through the music effortlessly. Soon Damian and Raven pulled away, hands still intact the he pulled her back towards him a bit and then spun her out of his grasp and into someone else's.

Raven gasped a little when she saw who she had spun into amethyst met aquamarine, Jason. He grinned cheekily and placed his hand on her waist pulling her close while his other hand cupped hers and she placed her free hand on his broad shoulder.

He looked handsome, in that black tuxedo and a white undershirt which would have made snow jealous and with a red pocket square just peeking out and a black bow tie; and with that white lock completing his look with a little bit of danger. His gorgeous tan just enhanced his aquamarine eyes.

"Finally, I got you to myself little bird…you don't know how hard it was with so many men here trying to get your attention." He said looking into her amethyst eyes with a large grin on his face.

"Is that so? And how do you know that you have my attention?" Raven asked with amusement lacing her words.

He raised an eyebrow and a smug smile adorned his gorgeous face "I know I have your attention because when I do this *he pulled her even closer to himself, teasing the skin on her waist with his feather light silky touches and he smirked when she shivered a bit and gasped lightly* you do that."

She tried to look unimpressed but her eyes were shining with affection and amusement. He was about to say something when there was a tap on his shoulder, he turned and saw a few guys who were waiting for the privilege of dancing with the dark beauty.

He reluctantly let her go and stood by the bar his eyes never leaving her and he ordered a drink for himself as he saw the bachelors dance with the empath. She gracefully switched partners at the end of every dance; after dancing a few dances she excused herself and approached Jason who got her a glass of water.

"I never knew dancing was such a tiring activity." Raven said with a hint of a smile as she looked at Jason. "It becomes a tiring activity when you have to dance with so many guys." Jason scowled, Raven smiled and took her hand in his as she guided him to the dance floor, he gathered her in his arms and she smiled loving the feel of his strong arms around her.

"I need to talk to you." He said slightly bending down and whispering in her ear, his warm breathe sending goose bumps down her skin. She retained her composure and said "So talk."

"Somewhere in private…" he pulled back, she took his arm and allowed her to lead him out of the party. He led her to a beautiful gazebo in between of a hedge maze.

They stepped inside the gazebo and Raven freed herself from his hand and stepped beside on the pillars, looking at the full moon shining in all its glory. Jason smiled and stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. "I missed you." He whispered in her ears, he could feel her smile. She brought up one her hands to rest on the curve of his face as she leaned her face near his and said "Missed you too."

"I didn't expect to see you tonight…I thought you were still in Mexico." Raven said softly after a few minutes of comfortable silence. He smiled and hugged her even closer and said "And miss the sight of you in a ball gown, never."

Raven shot him an impressed look while turning her head slightly too face him, he just chuckled and said "My work finished quickly and I arrived just this morning…I wanted to surprise you."

"You did a good job of that."

"Why did drag me out here?" She asked in an afterthought.

"Seriously?! Inside all those guys had their eyes glued to you especially the demon spawn and they kept on interrupting us with requests to dance with you…" he said with a scowl gracing his handsome features.

"It was just a couple of dances Jason, nothing much." Raven dismissed.

"Really Rae, they were ogling you…but I really can't blame them you look absolutely stunning if it isn't obvious." Raven blushed a little at the compliment and he smiled seeing how beautiful she looked with that pink tint on her cheeks.

"Besides you know, the little twerp has a crush on you." He said with a frown.

"Who, Damian? No…we are just good friends." Raven said.

"He took you for the first dance this evening…the demon spawn never dances, usually Bruce or Dick have to threaten him to dance. And today he did it voluntarily." He said a little frantically, Raven just shrugged a bit and said "It's just a crush, Jason…besides; I am with his elder brother after all."

"Damn right, sunshine. You are mine and mine only…and I don't share, I am selfish like that."

She laughed a little and leaned against his touch, relishing the warmth he was providing against this cold December night. He saw her shiver slightly and he whispered moving her hair a bit to kiss her neck "Cold?"

He felt her shake her head a bit and say "You're keeping me warm." He smiled and started kissing down her neck while his hands wrapped even tighter around her; she moved her hair also to one side to give him more access, he smiled and nipped when he reached her collar bone.

"I can make you warmer still, little bird." He said seductively in her ear and she shivered again, this time not because of the cold. He smirked and he started kissing her jaw, loving the feel of her in his arms, as soon as he kissed the corner of her mouth she turned in his arms and claimed his mouth with hers.

He smiled into the kiss and –if possible- pulled her even closer to himself. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he tilted his head a little to deepen the kiss. His tongue traced her lips and she opened her mouth to give his tongue access. He smirked when he heard her moan a little, his hands traveling from her waist and discovering the rest of the hollows of her back.

He pulled away and bent down and started kissing down her throat, slightly panting for air while she just buried her hands in his hair. He kissed every part of skin available to him and wrapped his arms around her back pulling her closer to him.

He drew back when he heard the people count down for the New Year. He looked into her amethyst gaze and lightly kissed her nose before pulling away and loosely draping her arms around her waist.

_Ten!_

"So, crazy year." He said looking into her eyes. She smiled and placed her arms around his neck.

_Nine!_

"Even crazier people." She remarked and he laughed at that.

_Eight!_

"We suck at being a normal couple." He observed.

_Seven!_

She kissed his cheek.

_Six!_

"But we suck at it together." Raven replied.

_Five!_

"So true." He laughed.

_Four!_

He kissed the gem on her forehead after moving her bangs a bit.

_Three!_

"Here's to hoping for more adventures and having an even crazier year." Jason said as he took out a hipflask from his suit jacket and took a sip.

_Two!_

"And braving the craziest adventure which is yet to come." She said as she took a swig from the offered hipflask.

_One! _

"Our wedding." They said in unison with huge smiles on their faces.

_Happy New Year!_

Jason pulled Raven towards him and crashed his mouth on hers; kissing her with all the love he could pour into that kiss. His arms were around her pulling her in the shelter of his body while her hands buried themselves in his hair. Her leg hitched around his hip and he deepened the kiss.

They pulled back from each other when they heard the fireworks going off, Jason smiled at Raven and said "Happy new year, my little bird."

She leaned up to kiss his nose and said "Happy new year, Jason."

He hugged her tightly; they pulled away after a few second his arms still around her. She cupped his face in her hands and said "I love you, Mr. Todd." Fireworks were still going off in the background.

He smirked and said with love radiating his aura "I love you too, Mrs. Soon- to- be Todd." She just laughed a little before he leaned down and captured her lips with his and fireworks erupted in their hearts.


End file.
